1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a cell reselection method based on an interested service of a terminal in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (long term evolution) which is improvement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) has been introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) in a downlink, and uses SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
Due to mobility of a terminal as a mobile device, the quality of a service provided to a current terminal may deteriorate or a cell that may provide a better service can be sensed. Therefore, the terminal may move to a new cell and such an operation is referred to as movement execution of the terminal. The terminal may select a cell on the same frequency, a cell on a different frequency, or a different radio access technology (RAT) cell through cell selection and/or cell reselection and move to the corresponding cell.
While the terminal camps on a specific cell, the terminal accesses the corresponding cell and in this case, a network may be limited thereto and this is referred to as access restriction. The terminal may perform a connection establishment procedure with the specific cell based on information associated with the access restriction by the network.
By the access restriction, the terminal may be restricted to an access to a specific frequency of the terminal. In this case, a problem may occur, in which an interested service of the terminal provided at the corresponding frequency may not be provided to the terminal, which may degrade efficiency of providing the service to the terminal. Accordingly, a cell reselection method needs to be proposed, which allows the terminal to receive the interested service by handling the access restriction with the interested service of the terminal.